HUNTER X PRINCESS
by Haruna Hajime
Summary: Ran putri dari kerajaan Mouri yang saat usianya 18 tahun akan dinikahkan dengan putra mahkota kerajaan Hondou. Ran yang tidak menyukai hal itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur dari istana. Disanalah ia bertemu dengan pemburu yang selalu menjaganya dari bahaya. RnR!


HUNTER X PRINCESS

**Summary: **Ran adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan Mouri yang saat usianya 18 tahun akan dinikahkan dengan putra mahkota kerajaan Hondou. Dan, sekaranglah saatnya! Ran yang tidak menyukai hal itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur dari istana. Disanalah ia bertemu dengan seorang pemburu yang berjanji akan selalu menjaga ia disaat dalam bahaya...RnR please!

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan (C) Aoyama Goshou

**Genre: **Romance & Drama

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), gaje, abal, tidak sesuai dengan genre, lebih banyak dialog, alur kependekan, dll

**Pairing: **Shinichi Kudo & Ran Mouri

**A/N: **Hahaha!* masa pembukaan pake ketawa -_-" kali ini kier membuat fic yang ke-4 di fandom ini XD# bangga? pokoknya di fic ini masih saja banyak hal yang gaje seperti biasanya, menurutku sih begitu, belum tentu menurut kalian... Sebelum fic ini dimulai, kier mau minta maaf pada kalian semua karena kier tidak bisa melanjutkan fic yang 'KENANGAN' & 'Ran si Berandal'...maaf yang sudah menantikannya*emang ada yang nantiin? XD

Dengan alasan yang satu ada kesalahan & yang satu lagi idenya hilang begitu saja di otak DX* emang bisa ya? Yah! pokoknya baca saja yang ini, mudah-mudahan para readers suka dengan karyaku yang satu ini. Jangan lupa di review ya...

(/^,^)/\(^,^\)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Selamat Membaca**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

info: " : percakapan

' : dalam hati

**HUNTER X PRINCESS**

Saat ini, bukan jaman dahulu kala...

Terdapat dua kerajaan yang selalu membantu satu sama lain & juga merupakan kerajaan yang saling berteman. Yaitu, kerajaan Mouri yang dipimpin oleh raja Kogoro Mouri & kerajaan Hondou yang dipimpin oleh Ethan Hondou. Saking akrabnya, mereka berniat untuk menunangkan bayi mereka berdua. Dan saat bayi mereka sudah berumur 18 tahun, mereka akan dinikahkan. Ya, menurut ramalan yang terjadi. Bayi kerajaan Mouri berjodoh dengan orang yang pinter & juga kaya.

"Raja" panggil ratu Eri dengan nada sangat kesakitan

"ada apa ratu?" tanya raja Mouri yang merasa khawatir akan Eri

"perutku sakit" jawabnya

"apa sudah waktunya?"

"ya"

"pelayan! panggil perawat istana sekarang!"

Perawat istana datang dan membantu persalinan ratu Eri. Caranya...sepertinya tidak usah dijelaskan kali, soalnya kier sendiri tidak tau caranya orang melahirkan.

"wah, selamat ratu! anak anda perempuan, mau dikasih nama siapa?" tanya perawat itu.

"Ran, Ran Mouri"

**_PARA RAJA_**

"Hahahaha! selamat Mouri, anakmu telah lahir" ucap Raja Hondou bersenandung ria.

"Ya, makasih ya..hahaha!" raja Mouri ikut-ikutan bersenandung ria.

"bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum untuk merayakan ini" tawar raja Hondou.

"ide yang bagus Mouri" jawab raja Hondou masih bersenandung ria.

"kalau gitu malam ini kita minum-minum ya. hahahah!"

**_PARA RATU_**

"Anakmu cantik sekali Eri" puji ratu Hondou.

"wah, makasih ya. Pangeran Eisuke juga tampan" puji ratu Eri juga

"wah, makasih juga ya" bals ratu Hondou

"oh ya, namanya siapa?" lanjut ratu Houndou bertanya.

"Ran Mouri" jawab ratu Eri.

"Nama yang cantik"

"makasih"

**_RAJA & RATU_**

"Kalian semua harus mendengar ini! Aku punya ide bagus nih" teriak raja Hondou.

"apa?" tanya raja Mouri & ratu Mouri-Hondou berbarengan.

"kita tunangkan anak kita ini sekarang, & saat usia mereka 18 tahun kita nikahkan mereka"

"bagus juga idemu" jawab mereka semua.

"nah, dengan begini disaat mereka usia 18 tahun kita akan menikahkannya ya"

"ya"

18 Tahun Kemudian...

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Ran yang ke-18 tahun. Ran sudah terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang. Ran membereskan tempat tidurnya, dari bantal, selimut, guling, & bekas ilernya(?). Semua ia bereskan & tidak menyisahkan suatu apapun di ranjangnya itu.

Lalu Ran menuju ke jendela kamarnya lalu membuka jendela kamarnya tersebut. Setelah ia mwmbuka jendela, dilanjutkan dengan menghirup udara yang segar. Setelah selesai menghirup udara pagi yang segar & memandang pemandangan yang indah di bawahnya itu, lalu Ran turun ke bawah. Disana terdapat ayahnya yang sedang tidur sambil ngorok.

"Ayah" panggil Ran, tapi raja Mouri masih belum terbangun.

"Ayah" kali ini Ran memanggilnya dengan suara yang lebih keras, tapi raja Mouri masih saja belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Masih keenakan ngorok ria

"AYAH!" kali ini Ran berteriak & sukses membuat ayahnya itu terbangun.

"ada apa putriku? kau membangunkan ayahanda pagi-pagi sekali. Sekarang masih jam 6 pagi tau ga"

"ayah, ayah tau kan sekarang hari apa?"

"hari jumat, ayah tau kok"

"bukan itu, sekarang hari apa?"

"oh!" suara raja yang ber-oh itu membuat Ran tak sabar untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya.

"hari apa?" tanya Ran sekali lagi.

"hari makan-makan ria :3" kata-kata itu sukses membuat Ran terjatuh.

"Ayah! ayah sudah lupa sama ulang tahun anaknya sendiri ya" ucap Ran hampir menangis.

"nggak lah nak, ayah hanya main-main saja. jadi tak perlu dipikirkan" jawab raja Mouri untuk menenangkan Ran.

"baguslah~ oh ya, ibu kemana?" tanya Ran lagi dengan topik yang berbeda.

"ibumu lagi pergi ke kerajaan Hondou" jawab raja.

"ngapain ibu ke sana?" tanya Ran lagi.

"menjemput pangeran Eisuke" jawab raja.

"ngapain jemput dia?" Ran bertanya lagi.

"kamu ini, mau berapa kali kamu bertanya"

"hehe, maaf ya. tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang satu itu"

"kamu lupa ya, hari ini kan akan menjadi hari ulang tahunmu sekaligus hari pernikahanmu dengannya"

"APAA!" teriak Ran begitu mendengar kata-kata ayahnya itu.

"aku tidak mau ayah! aku tidak mau dinikahkan dengannya, lagian aku juga belum pernah bertemu denganya sama sekali. Terus, aku tidak menyukainya...apalagi mencintainya" protes Ran.

"Cinta itu bisa tumbuh seiring dengan waktu kau bersamanya, jadi masalah cinta atau nggaknya bisa dipikirin nanti. Kalau kau terus bersamanya pasti lama-kelamaan yang namanya cinta itu akan tumbuh dalam hatimu" jelas raja Mouri

"tapi mana mungkin aku bisa menumbuhkan cinta kepada orang yang bernama Eisuke itu!" protes Ran lagi.

"tapi itulah ketentuan kerajaan kami dengan kerajaan Hondou. Lagian menurut ramalan tentang jodohmu, kau itu berjodoh dengan orang yang pintar & juga kaya. Banyak orang yang kaya, tapi yang pintah hanya kerajaan Hondou doang" jelas raja Mouri.

"tapi yah, ak..." ucapan Ran terpotong karena ayahnya memberhentikannya.

"pokoknya tidak ada kata menolak dalam kamus ayah! malam ini kau akan menikah dengan pangeran Eisuke" ucapan itulah ucapan penutup dari pembicaraan mereka.

**_KERAJAAN MOURI, 20.00_**

Ran dari tadi mondar-mandir ke kanan & ke kiri di dalam kamarnya, ia sedang memikirkan cara supaya ia tidaka dinikahkan dengan pangeran Eisuke. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya otak dia bekerja juga.

"dari pada dinikahkan dengannya, mending aku kabur dari istana saja" ucap Ran lalu melompat dari kamarnya. Kamar Ran terletak di lantai 2 kerajaan. Bagi yang menginginkan nyawanya masih ada, mendingan tidak usah melakukan hal yang Ran lakukan.

"bagus, tidak ada prajurit sama sekali. dengan begini, aku akan sukses keluar istana" perkataan yang Ran katakan itu memang benar, Ran berhasil kabur dari istananya dengan sehat sentosa.

Lalu Ran berlari dengan kencangnya menuju hutan supaya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Ran telah kabur. Sesampainya ditengah hutan, Ran mencari tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat. Padahal hutan itu terlihat sangat gelap sekali, tapi tak ada rasa takut di hatinya Ran. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan pohon yang cocok untuk ia beristirahat, Lalu ia tidur di pohon itu & menutupkan matanya.

**_KERAJAAN MOURI 21.00_**

"hahahah! Mouri, sepertinya anak anda lama sekali berdandan ya" ucap Raja Hondou

"hahaha! Sepertinya begitu, anak perempuan kan mau terlihat cantik di acara pernikahannya" lanjut raja Mouri

"ya, kau benar juga"

"oh ya, mana pangeran Eisuke?" tanya raja Mouri

"tuh, lagi bicara sama pangeran Kaito & pangeran Heiji" ucap raja Hondou

"oke, sudah waktunya. Pelayan, panggil anakku sekarang ya" perintah raja Mouri.

"baik raja" jawab pelayan tersebut.

Pelayan itu menaiki tangga, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya Ran. Sesampainya di depan kamar Ran pelayan itu mengetuk pintu kamar Ran. Saat menunggu beberapa lama Ran tetap tidak membukakan pintunya. Dengan was-was pelayan itu membuka pintu kamar Ran & mandapatkan Ran tidak ada di dalam kamarnya. Pelayan itu masuk & hanya mendapatkan selembar surat dari Ran. Karena pelayan tersebut kaget, pelayan itu berlari menuju raja Mouri yang sedang asik berbicara dengan raja-raja lainnya.

"ada apa sih?" tanya raja Mouri.

"maaf raja# menyerahkan selembar kertas"

"sebentar ya" ucap raja Mouri pada semua raja yang ia ajak bicara.

~ISI SURAT~

ayah, sebelumnya Ran mau minta maaf. tapi mungkin ayah tidak akan memaafkan Ran. Ayah, Ran tidak mau dinikahkan oleh pangeran Eisuke. Karena itu Ran memutuskan untuk kabur dari istana ini. oleh karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke istana sebelum ayah membatalkan pernikahan itu. Maafin Ran ya yah, dan nggak usah cari Ran :p

~END~

"anak itu# mengepalkan tangan"

Paginya...

"ha~ sepertinya ada putri yang kabur dari istana nih" suara itu membuat Ran terbangun dari tidurnya.

"ha, udah pagi ya" Ran terbangun dari pohon itu & pergi meninggalkan orang itu. tapi karena merasa teracuhkan, orang itu menahan tangan Ran.

"enak banget kamu pergi begitu saja" kata orang itu.

"ngapain sih kamu?" tanya Ran agak kasar.

"kamu harus membayarnya, karena kau telah tidur di pohon kesayanganku ini" balasnya.

"tapi aku nggak punya uang"

"nggak punya? kamu yang tinggal di istana segede itu tidak punya uang? kalau gitu kamu harus kembali ke istanamu lalu minta uang pada ayahmu itu"

"tapi aku tidak pernah mau kembali ke istana lagi"

"kenapa?"

Lalu Ran menceritakan semua yang ia alami kemarin kepada pemburu itu, dan sukses membuat pemburu itu prihatin.

"kalau begitu, kau ikut saja denganku & memulai hidup yang baru bersamaku. Namaku, Shinichi Kudo. bagaimana dengan keputusanmu...

Hime"

**_KERAJAAN MOURI 07.00_**

Raja mouri memanggil Penasehat istana...

"buat selebaran tentang pencarian putri Ran, & barang siapa yang menemukannya & membalikannya dengan selamat akan mendapatkan bayaran sebesar "

"bayarannya banyak sekali raja"

"nggak papa, yang penting anak itu bisa kembali kesini"

"bak raja, saya akan membuat selebaran itu"

**_KOTA MOURI 14.00_**

Kota Mouri kini penuh dengan orang-orang yang berkumpul di satu tempat dimana tempat selebaran itu berada.

"eh liat, ada selebaran yang bayarannya banyak sekali. bisa kaya kalau kita mendapatkannya"

"benar katamu, kita harus mendapatkan putri Ran supaya kita menjadi kaya"

"iya, jadi kaya..jadi kaya...hahahaha"

"loh, ada apa anda tertawa?" tanya seseorang.

"ada selebaran yang mengatakan kalau ita berhasil membawa putri Ran kembali ke istana akan mendapatkan bayaran sebesar loh, tampang anda seperti pemburu. sebaiknya anda ikut saja mencari putri Ran. sudah dulu ya, jaaa"

'gawat'

"Ran!" teriak Shinichi.

"ini, gunakan ini" perintah Shinichi.

"eh tunggu, buat apa aku menggunakan ini?" tanya Ran.

"ayahmu telah mengeluarkan selebaran, kalau berhasil membawamu ke istana akan mendapatkan uang sebesar " jawab Shinichi.

"APA!" teriak Ran kaget-kagetnya.

"makanya kau harus menggunakan ini untuk berjaga-jaga"

"iya, kalau gitu akan kugunakan"

"bagus, pokoknya aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu disaat dalam bahaya"

"makasih, bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?" tanya Ran.

"bagus, beda sekali sama yang kaya tadi" jawab Shinichi.

"..." Ran terdiam karena sesuatu.

"ada apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"nggak, nggak ada apa-apa"

Siang itu, Shinichi mau berburu hewan di hutan. "Ran, kamu tunggu disini ya. Aku mau berburu hewan dulu"

"aku mau ikut dong" pinta Ran.

"kamu nggak boleh ikut, kalau kamu tersesat terus diterkam sama hewan buas gimana?" Shinichi mencoba menakut-takuti Ran supaya Ran tidak mengikutinya ke hutan.

"ya udah" ucapan Ran itu membuat Shinichi curiga.

"ya udah, jangan pergi kemana-mana ya. dalam waktu yang tidak lama, aku akan kembali dengan membawa buruan yang banyak" ucap Shinichi sok pamer.

"ya"

**_HUTAN_**

'sudah kuduga, ternyata Ran mengikutiku dari tadi' pikir Shinichi lalu melanjutkan memburu hewan. Saat ini, Shinichi mendapatkan 3 kelinci, 5 kijang, & 8 babi hutan.

Shinichi melanjutkan perjalanannya ke air terjun disana ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Shinichi kelelahan karena telah menangkap hewan sebanyak itu untuk dijual nanti. Shinichi tiduran di pohon yang rindang, lalu ia tiduran disana. Dan lama-kelamaan shinichi tidur dengan pulasnya.

Selain itu ditempat Ran, 'shinichi tidur? wah, kesempatan sekali aku ke situ untuk menjahilinya' pikir Ran. Lalu Ran menuju tempat Shinichi & menjahilinya. Ia menggunakan bulu ayam & mengelitik telinga Shinichi. Tapi itu tidak mempan, malah membuat Shinichi mau bangun. 'sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini saja deh, dari pada aku ketahuan kalau aku mengiutinya dari tadi'

Lalu Ran menjauh dari Shinichi & bersembunyi di pohon tempat ia bersembunyi tadi. Dugaan Ran benar, Shinichi terbangun dari tidunya. "hoam~ kok telingaku gatal ya?" tanya Shinichi yang terhuyung-huyung karena tidurnya terganggu oleh telinga yang gatal. Shinichi menuju air terjun untuk membersihkan telinganya, ia berpikir ada hewan yang kotor telah masuk telinganya.

'hihihi, telinganya kegatalan' tawa Ran, selain melihat Shinichi, Ran juga melihat sisi lain hutan itu. Disana Ran menemukan seekor singa jantan yang siap menerkam Shinichi. 'Gawat' pikir Ran.

Singa tersebut berlari ke arah Shinichi sambil membuk mulutnya & dalam beberapa detik singa tersebut sudah sampai beberapa senti lagi dari Shinichi.

'SINGA! sial, aku lengah' pikir Shinichi yang sudah tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa. 'matilah aku' pikirnya lagi seraya menutup mata seiring dengan singa itu siap menerkamnya.

Setelah ditunggu lama, tak ada gigi tajam yang merobek kulitnya. Shinichi membuka matanya & mendapati Ran yang sedang bertarung melawan singa itu. 'Ran'

Ran menendang singa tersebut, singa itu terjatuh, tapi tetap saja singa itu mau melawan. Kali ini singa tersebut melompat, singa tersebut sekarang berada di atas kepala Ran. Ran memukul perut singa tersebut dengan tangannya yang terkepal kuat & sukses membuat singa itu terpantul. Tapi singa itu tidak mudah menyerah, Ran melompat, kali ini singa tersebut berada di bawah Ran. Dengan langsung Ran menggunakan jurus cangkulnya. Jurus cangkulnya itu sukses membuat singa tersebut tepar ditempat.

"makanya, jangan coba-coba melawan Ran" ucap Ran lalu menuju tempatnya Shinichi. Ran mengulurkan tangannya kepada Shinichi untuk membantunya berdiri. Shinichi menerima tangan Ran, lalu Shinichi berdiri dibantu oleh Ran.

"hebat sekali kau" kagum Shinichi.

"ya, Ran gitu loh"

"jurus apaan itu?" tanya Shinichi.

"itu tadi namanya karate, lalu jurus terakhir yang kugunakan adalah jurus salah satu dari karate. Nama jurus tersebut adalah jurus cangkul"

"hebat sekali kau, padahal aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan menjagamu. Tapi malah aku yang dijaga olehmu" ucap Shinichi

"nggak, aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah mau menjagaku saat dalam bahaya. Tapi, apakah aku tidak boleh menjagamu disaat dalam bahaya? Aku kan juga ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untukmu. Aku tidak mau berpegangan pada orang terus^^"

"#senyum#"

"kenapa kau senyum seperti itu?" tanya Ran.

"nggak"

"oh ya, kenapa kau tidak menyerahkanku pada mereka. Kau bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak loh"

"aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada mereka, karena aku tertarik padamu"

"ha? coba ulangi perkataanmu yang tadi" pinta Ran

"aku tidak akan memberi tahumu lagi"

"pelit"

"jadi, kita mendapatkan 3 kelinci, 5 kijang, 8 babi hutan, & 1 singa"

"yei, kita bisa makan enak kali ini"

**_KOTA MOURI_**

"pa, saya menjual mereka semua" ucap Shinichi

"3 kelinji, 5 kijang, 8 babi hutan, dan...1 singa, hebat sekali kau bisa mendapatkan singa"

"Jadi berpa yang kami dapatkan pak?" tanya Ran bersemangat

"wow, ada gadis manis. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu, baru datang ke kota ini ya"

"iya pak, jadi kami dapat berapa?"

"250.000" jawab pembeli tersebut sambil menyerahkan uang tersebut

"Makasih pak" jawab Shinichi & Ran berbarengan

Disaat Shinichi & Ran mau pergi, pembeli itu memanggil Shinichi. "ada apa?" tanya Shinichi. "kau hebat juga bisa mendapatkan pacar yang secantik itu, jaga baik-baik ya. Jangan sampai dia berpaling pada pria lain" jelas pembeli itu. Tanpa memberi jawaban, Shinichi melanjutkan perjalanannya. 'mengganggu saja' pikirnya

Kali ini mereka jalan untuk membeli bahan makanan. Tak ada yang bicara di perjalanan itu, mereka berdua sedang asik berbicara di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'emang aku siapa dia ya? kenapa pembeli itu sampai bilang kalau aku ini adalah pacarnya dia? benar-benar aneh' pikir Shinichi sambil melihat Ran yang sedang asik tersenyum sama orang-orang lain

'hmm, Shinichi kenapa sih? dari tadi diam mulu. Nggak ngajak aku bicara sama sekali saat dari tempat pembeli tadi' pikir Ran sambil melihat Shinichi yang sekarang sedang tersenyum pada warga kota mouri.

'Aku kan mau ngomong sama dia!' itulah pikiran mereka sama-sama. Dicampur dengan mata mereka yang saling bertatap-tatapan. Terdapat semburat merah dipipi mereka sekarang...

"Ran" Shinichi yang memulai bicara, "kita mau beli apa buat makan malam nanti" Shinichi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"hmm, yang murah saja. Yang penting enak" jawab Ran

"kalau gitu ayo kita beli" ucap Shinichi lalu jalan menuju tempat makanan. Shinichi jalan ke warung makanan yang sebelahnya adalah warung senjata

"aku mau beli ini, lalu ini & ini. berapa total semuanya bu?" tanya Shinichi

"semuanya 20.000" lalu Shinichi membayar makanan tersebut dengan uang yang ia punya sekarang. Lalu Shinichi berbalik & mendapati Ran yang sudah tidak ada di belakanganya. "maaf bu, apa ibu melihat anak perempuan yang tadi bersamaku?" tanya Shinichi.

"kalau nggak salah lihat sih, anak itu tadi mengikuti kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang" jawab ibu tersebut. "kearah mana bu?" tanya Shinichi lagi. "kesana dik" jawabibu itu lagi. "makasih ya bu"

"haduh~ kemana lagi tuh anak, bikin orang repot saja. Kalau ada apa-apa, pasti nanti aku yang kenapa-napa" ucap Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri.

Shinichi bertanya pada orang-orang yang melihatnya tak beberapa lama sejak kejadian itu,,,

"tadi dia mengejar kupu-kupu, tapi gara-gara mencium bau makananku yang enak dia membeli makananku" jelas pedagang baso yang tak lain bernama Shiratori. "sekarang dia ke arah mana pak?" tanya Shinichi. "dia berlari ke arah hutan" jelas Shiratori.

Kali ini Shinichi berjalan menuju hutan, "pak, apa bapak melihat anak perempuan yang jalan di hutan ini?" tanya Shinichi. "oh, anak yang memakai baju warna merah itu" jawab bapak tersebut dengan nama Megure. "iya, apa bapak melihatnya?" tanya Shinichi lagi. "ya, dia tadi makan baso sambil bersenandung ria. Saat dia melihat aku yang kesakitan, dia memijatku, pijitannya enak sekali loh. Sekarang badan bapak sudah tidak terasa sakit sama sekali" jelas Megure. "jadi, dia kemana?" tanya Shinichi, "tadi dia pergi ke arah air terjun" jawab bapak itu. "makasih pak"

Kali ini Shinichi berjalan ke arah air terjun, disana ia mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang sedang memetik bunga yang bernama Ayumi. "dek, apa adik melihat kakak-kakak berbaju merah?" tanya Shinichi. "liat kak, kakak itu tadi membuat kalung bunga untukku. Indah bukan?" jelas Ayumi."ya, jadi dia pergi kemana?" tanya Shinichi lagi. "tadi kakak itu pergi ke arah gua"

Kali ini Shinichi datang ke gua yang Ayumi sebut tadi, disana ia bertemu dengan manusia hutan atau bisa disebut tarzan. "apa kau melihat anak gadis memakai baju merah lewat sini?" tanya Shinichi. "oh, tadi orang itu membantu aku melawan singa ini. Ternyata dia kuat juga ya" jelas tarzan tersebut dengan nama Suguru. "ya, jadi apa anda melihat ke arah mana ia pergi?" tanya Shinichi. "dia pergi ke arah kuil"

Lalu Shinichi pergi ke arah kuil, disana ia bertemu dengan kakek-kakek. Kek, apa kakek bertemu dengan gadis berbaju merah?" tanya Shinichi. "oh, tadi dia membantuku membersihkan kuil. Dia rajin ya" jelas kakek yang bernama Agasa. "ya, jadi sekarang dia kemana?" tanya Shinichi. "tadi dia pergi ke arah jalan raya, seperinya dia mau cari kendaraan deh" jelas Agasa.

Kali ini Shinichi menuju jalan raya, disana ia bertemu dengan tukang beca. "dik, perlu tumpangan?" tanya tukang beca itu. "maaf kak, aku mau nanya. kakak ngeliat gadis berbaju merah nggak?" tanya Shinichi yang kesekian kalinya. "oh, gadis itu tadi minta dianterin kerumahnya. Sekarang dia sudah nyampe rumahnya kok" jawab kaka itu yang tak & lain tak bukan bernama Takagi. "oh, makasih ya"

Kali ini Shinichi benar-benar kecapean, setelah dicari kemana-mana taunya Ran sudah berada di rumah. Shinichi kini berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sesampai dirumahnya, ia tidak mendapati Ran berada di rumahnya. Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah setetes darah manusia & sebuah lambang kerajaan.

"hmm, darah. ini masih baru, & ini adalah lambang kerajaan. Lalu, bau apa ini? ah, Jangan-jangan Ran sudah ditangkap oleh orang yang melihat poster itu" dengan cepatnya, Shinichi berlari menuju kerajaan tersebut.

**_KERAJAAN MOURI_**

"Ran, berani sekali kau melarikan diri saat dimana acara pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan" ucap raja Mouri

"ayah! apa ayah yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Ran

"ya, sebenarnya ayah tidak mau berbuat ini sama putri ayah sendiri. Tapi mau gimana lagi, kamu telah membuat kerajaan ini dipermalukan oleh dirimu"

"maaf ayah, tapi aku sudah tau sih ayah tidak akan mau memaafkanku. Tapi, aku sudah mencintai lelaki lain. Lelaki ini selalu membuatku merasa senang, & selalu manolongku disaat dalam bahaya" jelas Ran

"anak ayah sedang jatuh cinta toh" ucap raja mouri

Saat itu istana dalam kegaduhan, ada seorang laki-laki yang membuat onar & berteriak memanggil nama Ran. "RAN! dimana kau?" Shinichi berteriak lalu membuka pintu utama dimana tempat singgahsana raja & ratu.

"Shinichi!" teriak Ran

"Ran!" Shinichi juga bereriak

"hoo~ jadi ini laki-laki yang disukai anakku"

"ha? suka?" tanya shinichi

"ya, sepertinya putriku menyukaimu"

"Ran, benarkah itu?" tanya Shinichi.

"emm,,benar"

"bagus!" ucapan itu yang telah diucapkan oleh Shinichi. Shinichi berlari menuju Ran lalu memeluknya.

PROKPROKPROK# suara tepuk tangan

"eh?" mereka berdua bingung

"hahahah! ternyata anak ayah sudah besar" ucap raja Mouri bersenandung ria

"hiks TT anak mama sekarang suah dewasa" tangis ratu Eri terharu

"kita lakukan acara pernikahannya nanti malam! hahahaha" tawa raja mouri

"eh?"

"kalian berdua akan menikah malam ini. hahaha" tawa raja mouri lagi

"tapi bagaimana dengan pangeran eisuke?" tanya Ran lagi

"nanti ayah yang bilang"

Kali ini, Shinichi & Ran berada di taman istana. "Ran, kamu kan jago karate, tapi kamu bisa kalah oleh orang yang membawamu itu"

"oh, itu karena..."

"kau lengah oleh obat bius kan"

"loh, kok tau?"

"aku ini pintar! kau sudah berhasil melumpuhkan salah satu dari mereka. tapi gara-gara kau lengah, kau jadi terkena obat bius itu" jelas Shinichi.

"ya, kau memang pintar & juga kaya akan hati" jawab Ran

Ran teringat akan ramalan itu, Orang yang berjodoh dengan Ran adalah orang yang pintar & juga kaya...Orang yang kaya itu bukan ditentukan dari harta yang ia miliki. Tetapi kaya akan hati, ya...itulah arti yang sebenarnya dari ramalan tersebut.

**~ACARA~**

"maaf sekali lagi ya Raja Hondou" raja Mouri meminta maaf

"nggak apa-apa, ya kan nak" jawab raja Hondou

"ya, aku malahan senang melihat Ran bahagia seperti itu" lanjut pangeran Eisuke

"tapi kita masih bisa berteman seperti dulu kan"

"ya, tentu saja!"

**XxXxXxX**

"wah-wah, akhirnya temanku satu ini menikah juga" ucap sonoko bersenandung ria

"iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Makoto?"

"jangan sebut nama pendeknya!" protes sonoko

"iya, bagaimana dengan si kyogoku?"

"tentunya baik dong. hahaha~ ngomong-ngomong suamimu tampan juga ya"

"dia milikku!"

"iya-iya"

"ngomong-ngomong dia orangnya seperti apa sih?"

"dia itu orang yang pintar & juga kaya"

**~ OWARI~**

Haa~ akhirnya karya kier yang ini terselesaikan juga...Masalah panjang atau pendek ceritanya kier tidak tau. Yang penting fic ini terselesaikan :3 kalau ada yang tidak berkenan di hati pembaca, kier minta maaf saja m(_ _)m mungkin hanya untuk faktor lelucuan saja. Jadi, kier hanya butuh riview kalian supaya kier mendapat inspirasi untuk karya kier berikutnya.

Pengakhiran,

R

E

V

I

E

W

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
